Candacension Pixies
Candacension Pixies is established as the new leader of Critics United and the main villain of the Post-SCrash Session series in the first story. However, she never gets a direct appearance until Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, where it is revealed that Candacension is actually the future self of Meanie Pixies. Family ''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' timeline Biography During Meanie's time on Belarus Nouveau, she encountered another troll, who mistakenly identified her as Candacension and her home planet as "Altair". Meanie subsequently killed the troll, but due to her possessing Thief of Life powers, she took his life essence from him and began to claim her incorrect name as truth, thus beginning Candacension's biography. This also rid Candacension of a curse placed on her by her future self; at this point, saying the name of Janet Roberts has no effect on her. At the point, Meanie/Candacension also decides on a rename of all her friends. Some of those renames include "Markers Spin Around Windfang" for Aranna Sorket, "Surfer Sinless" for Cranky Vasquez and "Bertha" and "Louise Boombooms" for Bertha Stiller, daughter of Janet Roberts and Dick Stiller, and Louise London, daughter of Roxa Lavigne and Jack London. At this point, however, Bertha objects and takes the point of view of Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame away from Candacension, instead directing it at the Earth. Bertha and Candacension only meet again much later. By this point, Candacension is well-read, having read out-of-universe stories as well as in-universe ones, and has determined that narration is the key to staying relevant. While Bertha briefly considers keeping the narration away from Candacension and making her earn it, Candacension is able to deceive her and turn the attention towards Chell Joy Roberts in the streets of Altair. Then, Candacension is not seen on Hour of Fame again until she is already on the Earth. Later life Candacension's story on the Earth in the Anno Glorii era, so far, is only known by second hand accounts. Skepness Man, in Enchiridion Marrissa, tells that Candacension arrived to the Earth from her home planet "Alcatraz" and killed Abraman Linkan in November 11, AG 2211, a date which later helped to establish a new calendar, "post-Condensation". However, some of her actions are non-chronological, such as bringing Jared Halley to the 50th Hunger Games in AG 2150. During her own time, she repeatedly attempted to flood and re-shape the Earth, a motive which had disastrous results and left only four people alive: Janet Roberts, Jack London, Cantaloupe and California, who were later accompanied by two arrivees from the past, Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne. According to both Janet and Skepness Man, the evil of Candacension lasted until the very last moments: she placed a curse on Janet, Jack, Roxa and Dick, allowing them to transform to the trolls Meanie Pixies, Chronos Ampersand, Whores the Hock and Merlin LeJoin, and was responsible for the death of Janet's dad and replacing him with a robot who likes to ground her in her house. In addition, she had brought carapacians who built cities in the time between the beginning and the end of her eras. One of those cities became Roxa Lavigne's home. She is also responsible for the creation of the game Sburb Alpha and the Red Miles, which put an end to the Anno Glorii era. She survives the Red Miles, but quickly after them is found by Chell Joy Roberts. The two have an argument about which one of them has more powers, which Chell Joy wins, killing Candacension. Trivia *Her Reddit username is CondyPixies. *Skepness Man calls her "an alternate universe Napoleon Bonaparte" in Enchiridion Marrissa. Appearances *''Post-SCrash Session'' (Mentioned only) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' (Mentioned only) *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' (Mentioned only) *''Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance'' (Mentioned only) *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' (First appearance) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Homestuck characters Category:Non-heterosexual characters